


Esto Perpetua (May It Last Forever)

by InOmniaParatus



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Eggsy is 13, Frottage, Inspired by Alexander's Choice by Edmund Marlowe, M/M, Power Imbalance, Spanking, harry is 18, older Student/Younger Student, playboy magazine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InOmniaParatus/pseuds/InOmniaParatus
Summary: Summary Eggsy is a young public school student assigned play errand boy to senior student Harry Hart.Harry has a bit more in mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Optional pre-story context lesson: Fagging was a practice in British public schools (ie boarding schools) for the younger boys to run errands/be personal servants for the older students. The idea behind this is that these boys were usually from wealthy families with servants and were expected to go on and be mucky-mucks in the government and such, so the powers that be wanted them to understand what it was like to be the low man on the totem pole. This, of course, did lead to a massive power imbalance, and fagging became (sometimes) associated with, we'll say, sexual abuse of the younger boys. It's since been phased out of the educational process.
> 
>   [Do feel free to imagine Colin Firth from Another Country.](http://cfile7.uf.tistory.com/image/2330094454F6E15209A1B1)

1978

 

Harry Hart was lounging on his bed when Unwin knocked, his long legs dangling carelessly over the side. He tried to give the impression of being too cool for the book he was reading, as though the book were fortunate to be gazed upon by him. Merlin, one of his mates, liked to point out that he looked like a ponce while doing this, but Unwin was young—barely thirteen—and easily impressed.

He waited a moment for good measure before setting down his book, going over his plan in his mind for the thousandth time.

Unwin was one of the smallest boys in his year, but by far the prettiest. He looked like a cherub, all long lashes and chubby cheeks. Every part of him tempted Harry, from his dirty blond hair to his lithe little gymnast’s body.

Even better, he was _sweet_ and oh, so likable. He always had a kind word to say to the other lads, a well-timed cheeky joke when a situation needed diffusing or word of murmured encouragement when a mate was feeling low.  Harry had seen him do everything from take a punishment for another student to jump into the river to rescue a fox, of all things, early in the Half.

He was lovely, and Harry found himself longing to be near him.

Harry turned to the boy, still standing in the doorway holding a tea tray. “What are you waiting for? Bring it in.”

The boy scurried in, eager and trembling. Tea sloshed from the spout of the teapot, until he set it down on the table.

“Shut the door, Eggsy. I’ve a present for you.

He heard Unwin gasp softly at the familiarity. It wasn’t really done to call one another by anything but their surnames unless they were particularly close. Harry had never called his fag anything but Unwin, but he was hoping to bridge larger gaps than that this afternoon.

Unwin was obsessed with James Bond, telling all and sundry that he’d seen the latest film, which had been released over the summer, no fewer than sixteen times. He had all of Fleming’s books and talked all sorts of wank at boys’ dinner about finding a Bond girl of his very own.

Harry obviously couldn’t find him an actual girl—nor would he if he could—but this was the next best thing. Barbara Bach, Eggsy’s favourite, had posed for Playboy and Harry had the issue.

Once the door closed, he held the magazine out. The glossy pages caught the light and their fingers touched, just slightly, as Unwin took it from him.

Harry’s eyes were glued to Unwin’s face. His full, pink lips fell open in surprise and his round little face coloured in embarrassment.

Or excitement.

They sat in silence as Eggsy’s eyes scanned the pages until finally, he licked his lips and asked “Why…why is she like that?”

Harry pulled himself up from his casual sprawl and sat next to the younger boy, every nerve in his body hyper-aware of how close they were, how alone. “Like what?”

“All…All tied up. And across his knee like that. Like she’s…like she’s about to get a spanking. Was she naughty?”

Harry huffed out a laugh. “Adults do that. It feels good.”

“I’ve had spankings before, and they absolutely do _not_ feel good.”

“It’s not like that, not like a caning.”

Unwin was skeptical. A little furrow appeared on his brow as he studied the magazine. Harry longed to reach over and smooth it away with his fingertips.

“I can show you,” he blurted. “If you’d like.”

Eggsy’s eyes flew to his for the first time since he was given his gift, shocked and afraid—and, if Harry wasn’t mistaken, curious.

“I won’t hurt you.”

Harry didn’t push—barely even breathed—while his little companion made a decision. He hadn’t planned to make such an offer. Even in his daydreams, he only dared ask for a kiss or two, but he found himself growing hard at the thought of Eggsy across his lap, red-arsed and squirming.

“Okay,” Unwin said, his voice small but determined. “But if it hurts, you have to stop.”

Harry directed him to take off his trousers and pants, and arrange himself on his stomach. He was pleased to see how swiftly his request was carried out. Eggsy had, after all, gotten _very_ used to following Harry’s orders.

He closed his eyes and took a deep, steadying breath once Eggsy was in position. He was more than half afraid he would cream his pants before they even began. He could feel the heat of Eggsy’s body through his own trousers, and the boy’s small but erect cock against his thigh. It was almost too much.

He massaged Eggsy’s arse first, relishing the softness of his skin, before doling out the first blow. It was a soft one, little more than a pat with Harry’s hand cupped to lessen the sting, but it seemed to punch the air out of Eggsy’s lungs, anyway.

He soothed each strike with a caress, letting his boy recover from the last and anticipate the next. After only a few, the breathy, shocked sounds became moans and the apprehensive tensing turned into pleasure-seeking grinding against Harry’s thigh.

Harry began to strike hard—not too much, just a bit—and flatten his hand until the globes of Eggsy’s bum were a hot, exquisite magenta. He shifted Eggsy’s wriggling body until his small hip pressed against Harry’s almost unbearably hard prick and brought his stinging hand down again and again and again until the boy suddenly stiffened on his lap, filling the room with a sudden, shocked moan.

He kept Eggsy down with a firm hand on the back of his neck and struck that perfect arse once, twice more before he came himself.

Neither boy moved for several minutes, content to bask in the afterglow, before they started to separate and put themselves back together. Eggsy winced when he pulled his trousers back on, and gave Harry a sheepish smile that was made all the more adorable by the blush still coloring his face. He picked up the magazine from where they’d knocked it to the floor , and glanced down at the glossy page.

“Don’t suppose you know anything about the tying up bit?”

**Author's Note:**

> Esto perpetua is one of the unofficial mottos of Eton and translates to, as in the parenthesis, "May it last forever."
> 
> Barbara Bach played Russian Spy/Bond girl Anya Amasova in The Spy Who Loved Me in 1977 opposite Roger Moore. She posed for a multi-page spread in Playboy magazine's June 1977 issue, [which you can see here if you are so inclined.](http://www.the007dossier.com/007dossier/post/2014/02/20/Bond-Girl-Barbara-Bach-Playboy-Pictorial-1977) Also, fun fact, she's married to former Beatle Ringo Starr.
> 
> Colin Firth was born in 1960, so this Harry Hart was also.


End file.
